Total Drama : Horror Isle
Is a new Total Drama Tv Reality Show and Fanfiction of Solonor1987 Staff Host: Giles Sullivan Campers The Victims Wolf Derek Cassis Tessia Malcom Sarah Tristan Krista Ally Camron Elisa Murderous Cougars Elis Kathryn Markus Zachary Helena Marina Florian Erica Damian Alicia Chapter 1: Welcome to Horror Isle Giles: Hi and welcome to Horror Isle, where twenty contestants will face their biggest fear, of course it will not be easy with all the obstacles in front of them, they are twenty lucky one at first , but only one will leave with the 2 millions dollars who will be the lucky one, oh there they are right now let's meet them. Derek: Hi am Derek and i am here because i love to prove myself, i really want to win this because i want to prove to everyone i am not scared of anything, i will prove that to my family too to show them i will not chicken out. Giles: Well nice meet Derek, you can go your camp who is called the victims Wolf, good luck to you, well now we will see an other contestant right now, hello who are you. Elis: I am Elis everyone think i am a big cry baby, but i am not like that, i will prove to my parents and other of my family that i can win, i will really be happy to get that money with me and throw it to their faces. Giles: Well let's hope for the best then, go to your camp called Murderous Cougars please, well let's see who we got there, it seem that's the first girl to arrive to the isle. After all the contestants finally arrived, the host tell them that its time for their challenge at their arrival, all contestants are in shock its so sudden, but they have to do it anyways, some of the campers get flashlight because some member of the other camp will be hiding to tried to get them like murderous animals and have to use their light to catch the one who is hiding or run to safety to be sure to not get touch by the one who is disguise as dangerous animals. Malcom: I can't believe we become partner for this. Tessia: I know but what you want me to say, its not my fault. Malcom: I know , but stay aside okay. Tessia: i know, we should get moving. Malcom: Its seem very dark. Tessia: Yeah its scary, wait what was that. Malcom turn his flashlight and see a bear mask person Malcom: Markus its that you. Markus: Dang it, you just catch me i can't believe it In the other part of the forest. Derek: Don't make a sound. Krista: Well what do you want me to do then. Derek: Just stay calm and all will be alright. Krista: More easy to say, its very scary over there. Derek: I know , but don't panic. Has the challenge go, all other run to safety, only three couples of partners of the same team identified the mask of their followers, but unfortunately Camron didn't get the chance to get to safety in time, he arrived just after being catch up and he has left Sarah alone in danger. All campers was called up to vote who should leave, of course some voted Camron. Giles: Sorry Camron, but you run out and let your partner in danger you have to leave. Camron: This is unfair, you know what, well you are just a bunch of losers. Chapter 2: Fear of Worms Giles: Hi welcome for that second episode of Total Drama: Horror Isle, in the last episode all the contestants arrived, they were surprised that the first challenge will be during the night of their arrival, of course it some members of the camp of the murderous Cougars who was disguised themselves as murderous animal, but of course The Victim Wolfs lost Camron, its now just nineteen contestants who will win you decide. During the morning all campers tried to know each other, as they talk of course some seem to like each other since the first sight, but other didn't not. Malcom: Hey Tessia Tessia: Hey Malcom Malcom: How are you today Tessia: I am fine and you Malcom: Yeah i am fine too Tessia: Good to know Malcom: Well did you have fun here just now Tessia: Yeah some are very friendly here Malcom: True i can see it While they are still talking Alicia then approach both of them, but of course she just wanted to know Malcom more then the other, of course Tessia didn't like that and became jealous when she arrive. Alicia: Hi Malcom I am Alicia Malcom: Oh yeah you're from the other camp right Alicia: Yeah i am, but its nice to finally meet you Malcom: Me too Tessia: Excuse, but who do you think you are Alicia: I am the beautiful contestant there, and you are?!? Tessia muffled has Malcom tried to calm her down, all the other look at it, because they know it can be good when jealousy are there, they know that can turn in cat fight if it continue. Cassis: Is she always like that Elis: I don't know , but its sure she is from our camp Sarah: Well she should watch out, because that can turn really sour Elis: I know Damian: Umm guys don't you think we should interfere Elisa: yeah because thinks can turn very ugly Malcom: you think Everyone: Yeah Has the two girls still glaring at each other, Giles then arrived for announced the next challenge for the second week, as the campers listen carefully. Giles: The challenge of this week, same if i know some of you are scared of it, but will you tried to eat some worm sandwich. Everyone look in disgust, but it was the challenge, Erica wasn't sure if she wanted to eat that, because she had to accept it, all other contestants accepted the challenge and eat a lot of worms sandwich, unfortunately Erica refused and that make her lose the challenge by refusal. During the night of the fire camp, Giles tell some camper who will be safe and win and who should be eliminated. Giles: the puplic and campers are voted for who will leave this week and sorry Erica but that's you Erica: What?!? why! Giles: You refuse the challenge of the worm sandwich while all the contestants eating Erica: Its that was disgusting, and just for that you make me leave, well Screw you all. Category:Total Drama: Horror Isle Category:Horror Category:Fanfiction by Solonor1987 Category:In-Progress Stories Category:Competition stories